


She Too Had Been in the Fire

by Barking_Spiderweb



Category: V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Homophobia, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Experimental Style, Forced Transition, Gen, Human Experimentation, Past Lesbianism, Pre-Canon, Speculation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Valerie is V, Wordcount: 100-500, transgender main character, victim to vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Spiderweb/pseuds/Barking_Spiderweb
Summary: "I am a woman, he would write for a particular girl years after it was no longer true."





	She Too Had Been in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The title and some lines within the story itself are taken from a poem called _The Rose_ by Ivan Turgenev.

He was Valerie longer than he'd ever let himself be V.

Such a decision wasn't borne of hatred, there was no room in him—no room in V—for emotions focused anywhere besides Norsefire. It couldn't be afforded. There hadn't been room for Valerie in V either, so the last of her had burned away with Larkhill, and V rose from the ashes stronger than ever before.

But one thing stayed as Valerie burned so sweetly, one thing V could lie to himself about keeping. She had taught him everything he would need to succeed, and that fire burned far better than tears ever could. So in turn, he taught Norsefire that very same fact. He was generous enough to bestow that lesson upon them as they, after all, had made him the weapon of their own destruction. It would be rude to give anything less in return after all of that effort.

But that idea in itself turned out to be a lie.

 _I am a woman_ , he would write for a particular girl years after it was no longer true.

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative is Valerie unwillingly went through a transition in Larkhill before her death, and that's terrible for me to even think of.


End file.
